This application relates to routing of optical signals in communication systems.
Routing of signals, and specifically optical signals, allows the signals to be properly sent from an origin to a destination. Because of the importance of reliability during such communication, many such systems include multiple levels of backup. This may be especially true in high-end routers, which may require double layers of redundancy. This redundancy, may, in turn, increase significantly the cost of such a router.